Travel Back Home
by kassiminha
Summary: Desde a Convenção em Roma, Jensen e Misha não se falam e o clima anda tenso. Mas Misha vai tentar desfazer a tensão...


**Título:** Travel Back Home  
**Autor: **Kassiminha  
**Beta reader**: Adne Helena (DIVA! Obrigada, mil vezes!!!)  
**Categoria:** **Challenge NFF Abril/2010,** , Actor Fic  
**Advertências:** Slash M/M. Se não gostar, CORRA!  
**Classificação:** NC-17  
**Capítulos:** Oneshot  
**Completa: **[X] Yes [ ] No  
**Resumo:** Desde a Convenção em Roma, Jensen e Misha não se falam e o clima anda tenso. Mas misha vai tentar desfazer a tensão...

N/A: Minha primeira NC...

**Travel Back Home**

Ah, finalmente! Finalmente podiam tirar os cintos de segurança e se mover com um pouco mais de liberdade pelo avião! Misha estava entediado e, para piorar, não aguentava mais ficar ao lado do chato com quem compartilhava o assento. O ser (como era mesmo o nome dele?), dois minutos após ter se apresentado, começou a contar a vida dele desde pequerrucho! Francamente, qual era o interesse do ator de Boston em saber que ele havia sido quatro vezes campeão de judô e que era faixa preta shodan?

O avião decolara sem atrasos do aeroporto de Fiumicino, não demorariam mais que o necessário para chegar em casa. Mas, mesmo assim, ainda teriam várias horas de vôo pela frente e isso estava deixando Misha Collins meio maluco. Afinal, durante quanto tempo teria que olhar para a fila ao lado e ver Jensen Ackles ignorá-lo e puxar qualquer assunto idiota com Jim Beaver só para não correr o risco de ser abordado? Não muito, tinha certeza. Talvez tentasse dormir, mas seu companheiro de assento (droga, esquecera mesmo o nome) jamais o deixaria em paz.

Bufando, o moreno assanhou o próprio cabelo e levantou-se. Andou pelo corredor, se sentindo meio ridículo. Droga, não sabia o que fazer para acabar com aquela inquietação! Misha olhou mai suma vez para Jensen e dessa vez o surpreendeu olhando para si. O loiro estreitou os olhos e virou a cara, no gesto mais infantil da história. Só faltava dizer "to de mal", porque bico ele já estava fazendo. Aliás, aquele bico...

– Chega. – O moreno murmurou para si mesmo. Aquela birra tinha que acabar. Jensen não falava consigo desde Roma, só porque ele, Misha, abraçara Jared no palco da convenção. Todos sabiam que os dois tinham sido amantes, mas o caso terminara com o casamento de Jared... ou não? Ah, Deus, será que o ataque de ciúme bobo de Jensen tinha mesmo fundamento? Ele e Jared ainda...? Bem, o que quer que estivesse acontecendo, merecia saber. Collins respirou fundo e foi ajoelhar-se ao lado da poltrona de Jensen, tocando seu ombro. Esperou que o outro o encarasse para falar.

– Queria conversar. Podemos?

Jensen não podia escapar de um pedido direto como aquele, sob pena de parecer mal-educado. Ok, estava com vontade de ser muito mal-educado, mas não podia sê-lo em público e aquele não era um vôo particular. Viu Misha umedecer os lábios, ansiando por uma resposta, e lembrou-se do sabor daqueles lábios perfeitos consolando-o às vésperas do casamento de Jared. Fora um único beijo, mas valera por boa parte do que tinha sofrido. O beijo de Misha era... totalmente perturbador. Caindo em si, percebeu que o outro ainda esperava que dissesse algo. Olhou para Jim, que dormia na poltrona ao lado, e de novo para Misha.

– Hum, pensei que não ia tentar falar comigo depois que grudou no Jared... – Jensen resmungou, cada vez mais parecido consigo mesmo aos seis anos. – Não sei se quero falar com você.

– Olha, eu só queria pedir desculpas, Jensen. Percebi que não gostou quando eu abracei o Jared...

– Não se desculpe, ele e eu não temos nenhum compromisso...

– ... achei que não estivessem mais juntos. – Misha estava tão empenhado em desfazer qualquer mal-entendido que demorou a processar a frase que Jensen dissera. "Espera... se ele diz que eu e ele não temos nada e por isso eu não devo me desculpar... então..." – Então, Jensen, você não estava com ciúmes do Jared, mas... de mim? – Os olhos cor de safira do homem se escancararam.

O rosto de Jensen passou por todos os tons de vermelho conhecidos pelo homem e mais alguns desconhecidos no momento exato em que terminara de falar. Por que não mantivera a porra da boca fechada? Agora teria que fazer algo a respeito!

– Misha... er... eu... Ora, foda-se! Claro que fiquei com ciúmes! Ou você acha que é muito divertido ver o homem que eu amava – apontou para Jared, que dormia totalmente esparramado algumas poltronas atrás – e o homem por quem estou me apa... – o loiro calou-se subitamente tímido. Não ia conseguir dizer aquilo. Fitou o rosto de Misha para ver o estrago que sua boca enorme tinha feito, mas viu naquele rosto um sorriso radiante. No minuto seguinte os lábios do moreno estavam no ouvido do texano.

– O homem por quem está se apaixonando, era isso que você ia dizer? – A voz grave e ligeiramente rouca mandou correntes elétricas por todo o corpo de Jensen, que ficou incapacitado de responder, pois, de repente, Misha estava mordiscando a sua orelha e, por Deus, como era bom! Jensen suspirou pesadamente quando o moreno interrompeu o que fazia.

– Preciso ir ao banheiro... – e o bostoniano o intérprete do anjo se foi, não sem antes dar ao loiro uma piscadela maliciosa. Menos de cinco minutos depois o memso loiro praticamente invadia o bendito banheiro.

Era um lugar pequeno e apertado cuja temperatura acabava de subir como nunca! Em segundos camisas foram descartadas e as mãos de Jensen pareciam 12 ao invés de duas, passeando em todas as partes do corpo de Misha, que o beijava furiosamente. Depois de alguma luta, Jensen conseguiu abaixar a calça do moreno junto com uma bizarra cueca laranja e virou-o de costas para si, dando de cara com o traseiro do ator.

– Misha... que bundinha linda você tem! – Apertou as nádegas à sua frente co força e as separou, lambendo a fenda, circulando com a ponta da língua a entrada de Misha, que silvava de prazer e tentava não gemer alto, tarefa quase impossível depois que Jensen tomou-lhe o membro, masturbando com destreza. Depois de torturantes minutos, Misha sentiu a língua do outro se afastar para depois lamber-lhe a nuca. As mãos do loiro provocavam seus mamilos por baixo da camisa e o membro roçava entre o seu períneo e os testículos. Jensen falou com a voz rouca no seu ouvido.

– Ah, Misha, você é gostoso demais! – Continuou a acariciá-lo com uma mão, enquanto com a outra colocava a camisinha cujo pacote havia rasgado com os dentes. Feito isso, posicionou-se na entrada do moreno, mas parou, receoso. – Vai doer...

– Você não é de ferro e eu não sou um bibelô. – Misha forçou-se um pouco para trás, abrindo mais as pernas. – Vem, Jen...

E Jensen foi. Arremeteu de uma vez. Fundo, muito fundo, preenchendo-o totalmente. Procurou os lábios de seu "anjo", roubando um beijo lascivo. Aos poucos poucos o ritmo foi aumentando e sua mão resvalou para a ereção de Misha, iniciando um vai e vem delirante, que só ficava mais entontecedor à medida que o ritmo ficava mais forte, os gemidos mais altos e o barulho dos corpos de chocando mais audível.

Misha estava enlouquecido. Jensen era um terremoto, um furacão, um... Não sabia explicar.

– Oh, yes, Jen! Força, me fode com força, eu vou... estou... quase...

Jensen estava enlouquecido. Como Misha era quente e apertado! Seu corpo se moldava exatamente aos desejos do loiro e as ondas de prazer que formigavam no seu corpo vieram mais fortes ao ouvir o que o moreno delicioso dizia. Puxou os cabelos de Misha, esticando seu pescoço para trás, e investiu para dentro uma última vez, perdendo totalmente o controle do próprio corpo diante do orgasmo devastador que o invadiu. O gesto quase violento foi o estopim do prazer de Misha que, com um meio grito, gozou molhando a mão de Jensen.

Poucos minutos depois, já quase com a respiração regular, Misha sorriu e abraçou Jensen, beijando-o levemente.

– Então... isso foi você aceitando meu pedido de desculpas?

– Bom, se você demorou tanto tempo assim para entender, acho que vou ter que explicar de novo... – Jensen atacou um mamilo do moreno, fazendo-o gemer.

Ao que parecia, o sinal de ocupado na porta do banheiro ainda ficaria ali por um bom tempo...

**FIM**


End file.
